For example, EP 0 560 696 A1 discloses a switch in which the stationary contact part is connected to a conductor part that is bent in order to be loop-shaped. The loop-shaped conductor part is bent so that the current flowing through the conductor part subjects the contact arm to an electrodynamic magnetic force, which leads to an opening movement of the contact arm and therefore of the movable contact piece at a predetermined current (short circuit current).
DE 19700758 C1 describes a further development of the above-mentioned contact mechanism where the loop-shaped conductor part comprises at least two firmly interconnected windings, the axes of which form a common winding axis.
Further contact mechanisms are known which are essentially designed so that a switching arc is quickly forced out of contact and/or so that a switching arc is quickly transferred to a quenching chamber. Advantage is taken of the fact that electrodynamic forces result from parallel guidance of the current in a power supply and the current in a contact arm, and these electrodynamic forces push out the contact switching arc located in the opening contact from the contact area (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,092,699 A or 5,596,184 A).
In another contact arrangement with bent conductor sections, there is, in addition, a displacement of the contact parts when contact is made (DE 102008 049789 A1). In this case, a current loop lying in parallel is either traversed to the electrodynamically reinforced opening or not at all.
Contact mechanisms with a fixed contact part and a bent loop-shaped conductor part have the disadvantage that the supply conductor part (busbar) has a loop-shaped bend thus resulting in a particular space requirement due to the conductor loop. Further, a manufacturing step is required in the manufacture of the bent conductor part.